Kagome’sLittleAdventure!
by Queen Lily Rose Fire
Summary: Kagome taking the day for herself to enjoy, comes across two familar faces. Sesshomaru & Rin? In Modern Day Japan!


KAGOME'S PROV:

Modern day Japan, Kagome happily relaxed herself into a Wcdonald booth, alone, mouth watering at the sensational fast food, she was about to savor. She enjoyed the meals of Fudel Japan, but sometimes we can treat ourselves to something sweet treat now and then. 

Bitting into her hamburger, Kagome savored it's fattening taste, when something caught her eye. Looking over our the window, what Kagome saw almost made her choke on her food. Calming herself down, she could hardly believe was she was seeing. It was Rin! 

Wearing a school uniform, instead of an orange or whatever toga Sesshomaru had given her. Hair styled the same, but something was noticeable different. She was holding someone's hand. The man was or looked like Sesshomaru! But his ears were covered by his long white silver hair. In a blue suit, with a phone placed next to his ear, that wasn't covered by his hair, and a little girl's hand in the other, hand who was now looking 

This was freaky beyond belief. Was everybody from the Fudel Area reborn here, Kagome wondered. Trying to keep calm, but still keep an eye on the two familiar figures outside the window, Kagome felt like a spy, or investigator doing this.

Finally after Sesshomaru hung up the phone, placed it inside his Navy blue jacket, the two proceeded into the Wcdonalds! 

Still tying to keep cool, it got harder with every moment of anticipation. Finally, the two sat at the booth behind her of all places!

At least she could now overhear them if she wanted to. First voice was unmistakable.

"Rin, eat when the food gets here, we can't take long here." 

"Alright", a cheerful voice answered. 

Kagome felt sorry to hear that, it's odd to see and hear Sesshomaru and Rin in her time. But they're still the same people, or something along those lines.

She didn't have anywhere to go, so taking this rare opportunity, Kagome followed the two after they left. It was kind of easy, fortunately the two went the same direction as many other people were going.

Soon she found herself among office buildings and shopping centers, it was normal for someone like her to be around there. Pretty soon Sesshomaru and Rin were greeted at a great business corporation building, soon Sesshomaru had an employee escort Rin to a waiting car. 

Could modern day Sesshomaru be an influential businessman? He must have been taking his lunch break during the summer to spend time with Rin. 

That's so sweet, Kagome thought. 

But just than Kagome started to think, makes you kind of nervous how he handles things with his job. Nervous at the thought, Kagome made her way to the shopping centers, might as well window shop while I'm here, she said to herself.

RIN'S PROV:

Sitting intently in her seat, with her school bag, already long been placed on the car floor next to her. Looking up to the driver she had to ask.

"Master Jaken, will my Dad be working late tonight?" 

How should I know?! A shrill, rough voice sounded.

Not looking back at her, nor through the reerview mirror, Jaken was carrying out his job, no more than that.

Rin knew this, but she still liked to think Jaken a friend rather than just an employee. A rather short, loud excited fellow, who liked to keep himself busy. But that didn't stop her from pestering him with questions, at least that's what he always said, more or less. "I hope he comes home in time for dinner, he's still got to eat." 

"Foolish girl!" Whipping his head around as they had come to a spotlight, he continued. "He has someone go off and get him dinner if he works late." Turning back to the light in time to see it change, Jaken started his usual mumbling. Of how he's not appreciated enough. That he could be doing more than babysitting. 

Staying quiet the rest of the way home, Rin was left with her thoughts. She loves her adopted, she remembers how she came into custody of Lord Sesshomaru.

After losing her family in gunfire, as her home was robbed by armed men, masked. They didn't live in the best of neighborhoods either. 

Soon becoming a foster child, she kept to herself, never letting anybody see her cry, or talk. Never excepting or showing effection for anything or anyone. It wasn't until the system forced her into a going with a family. It was Lord Sesshomaru, apparently his mother thought it be a way to gain Sesshomaru a good image look, as he was growing more and more powerful in the business world.

What neither expected was Sesshomaru suddenly filed papers for adoption. He didn't show much emotion, but learning to watch people, and her surroundings, it didn't take Rin long to know Sesshomaru showed effection in settled ways, that if you didn't pay close attention you'd miss it completely. 

He didn't butcher her with questions, he left her alone to her own devices, but did ask if she was happy at one point. If something was bothering her, he'd notice, and take time to ask what was the matter. Sometimes if she's haunted by dreams, he allows her to come cruddle next to him until she fell asleep. Than to place her back into her own bed.

Sometimes when she least expect it, she'd find them standing in front of an ice cream shop, or something.

She's never been so happy. Not because she has everything a child could need, but because she had the best Dad she could ever ask for.

SESSHOMARU'S PROV: 

Finally finishing up for the day, Sesshomaru made it apparent that he was leaving. When he did this, no one dared come up to him with important business related questions, or anything. If they must ask they were taking a risk.

Getting into his car, where Jaken has been waiting for him. Ah Un were at home looking after Rin. Identical twins, never separated from birth, looked after Rin with patience and love. Often Rin would come home and play, or during the school year do homework, than play, cook, and clean. Sometimes help around the apartment. 

A good girl Rin is, never caused me much trouble. Sometimes, she'd gotten herself lost in the city, due to curiosity, and the idiosy of Jaken. But still, she never has caused me problems. 

Never thought myself as a parent, if anything a waste of time, when I'm at the prime of my life. Let alone with a respectful family background, yet I couldn't stand the thought of Rin being a ward to the system. That, even I can't deny the fact of it being a waste of children's time. Thinking more upon it. He concluded. If they mean to help, the least they could do is set them in good homes, rather than find out later it's not a good fit. 

Coming home, Jaken following him up until he's no longer needed, or until Sesshomaru sends him away. Stepping inside the lavish apartment, decor in traditional ancient Japanese art, perfectly placed to smooth and match with the modern design or layout of the while apartment.

A massive living room that is overseen by well size kitchen, and small dining area. Rin was seen outside the balcony with Ah Un. The balcony was big, enough room for a child to run around, in, and even set a few massive pots with trees planted in them. 

At the moment Rin hadn't noticed Sesshomaru was home, she was focused Ah Uh entertaining her with some game they must have created for her. 

He could smell dinner already placed on the table, covered up, to keep warm. They must have waited for him to come home first. It wasn't that late, if anything he was an hour a half late. 

The sliding of the door could be heard, and Rin's joyful voice "Lord Sesshomaru!" Running up to him, she waited for him to lead the rest into the kitchen for Dinner. After Ah Un took Rin to the bathroom to clean her hands first, everyone took no time before digging in, after Sesshomaru gave thanks. 

Later that night, Jaken had already left for home, Ah Un, lived with them. Trained as bodyguards, they were kept close naturally. Sesshomaru tucked Rin into bed, and nothing much happened. Sometimes Sesshomaru took this time to do more work on his computer, even had Jaken on speed dial. Than once finished he'd take to a book in his studies or just go right to sleep. 

He was content with his life, that's all he'd ever say out loud. But inside he was happy. 

KAGOME PROV: 

Still a bit perplexed at her little adventure, Kagome decided to keep quiet about it, at least maybe share the interesting info with Sango, but that's it. If Inuyasha knew he'd probably take the opportunity of a mortal Sesshomaru to prank him, or something. After her adventure, she felt she could have jumped when walking into the house, Inuyasha was there, clearly upset. Must have gotten impatient, and came to see what was taking her so long. 

Now taking it easy, she was able apologize with Inuyasha, telling him she'd come back tomorrow. That she wanted to take the opportunity to sleep in her old bed. Which was true, but mostly she wanted to go over her adventure. Leading her thoughts to wonder who else from the Fudel area was reborn here? Would she ever see them? What would they be? Who would they be?


End file.
